


Oratio Dominica

by KittieHill



Series: Quotes and Lyrics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fairly certain I'm going to hell, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Pater Noster, Sensitive Sherlock, Short One Shot, Virgin Sherlock, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: “John?” Sherlock whispered, his voice hoarse and nervous. He licked at his lip and winced as it split once more and caused a fresh dribble of crimson to drip across the swollen pink lips.“No” John replied, a tilt of his eyebrows “If we do this, we do it my way”“I’ve never… not really...It never came up” the younger man whispered, a flush of pink covering his cheeks from either arousal or embarrassment. John wasn’t sure he cared either way but he wanted to drag more of the sounds and expressions from Sherlock before the night was over.





	Oratio Dominica

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Richard Einhorn's Pater Noster from Voices of light and this just... sort of happened.
> 
> Purely PWP. No redeeming qualities. Not Beta'd.

The now solved case had led them here, that much John was certain but he wasn’t sure why or how he ended up pinning Sherlock against the wall, his thigh between the longer legs with his thick hand wrapped around Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock blinked rapidly, nervously, his tongue flicking out to lick at his bloodied lips as the colour in his eyes was eaten up by the blackness of his dilating pupils. John tilted his head, he felt almost predatory, holding his prey up against the wall before utterly devouring him.

“John?” Sherlock whispered, his voice hoarse and nervous. He licked at his lip and winced as it split once more and caused a fresh dribble of crimson to drip across the swollen pink lips.

“No” John replied, a tilt of his eyebrows “If we do this, we do it my way”

“I’ve never… not really...It never came up” the younger man whispered, a flush of pink covering his cheeks from either arousal or embarrassment. John wasn’t sure he cared either way but he wanted to drag more of the sounds and expressions from Sherlock before the night was over.

“Do you want to?” John asked, his nose running under Sherlock’s jaw and down the soft skin of his throat until he reached the silky plum coloured shirt.

“Yes.” Sherlock groaned, his hardness pressed between their warm bodies.

The band struck up, violins combined with the deep and haunting sounds of the cello thrummed through the walls and filled every available space with music as John trailed his hands through Sherlock’s curls, their eyes meeting for a lingering moment before John moved forward, pressing his lips against the plump and wet ones of his best friend, the man who had saved him from a life of boredom and unhappiness. The doctor tasted blood, the hint of iron on his tongue as he swept into Sherlock’s mouth. The deep vibration of the cello rumbled through John and caused goosebumps to appear on his skin as he opened his mouth wider, letting his tongue trail gently and slowly into Sherlock’s mouth so not to spook the inexperienced man who was gripping hold of John’s suit jacket so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

John pulled away, panting slightly and licking his lips as he looked around at the empty foyer. The choir and band were only practising for their opening night but the music made John’s nerves sing almost as loud as the people below singing in Latin. Sherlock had been reading John’s face, hoping for insight into what had happened between him but he was still confused as ever as he cleared his throat “John?”

The older man snapped back to himself and focussed on Sherlock, his lips were darker than usual with both arousal and a hint of blood, his cheeks flushed and his breathing heavy. John turned fully towards Sherlock, pushing him harder against the wall and pressing his weight against Sherlock’s front. Their cock’s aligned for a brief second which sent sparkles in front of Sherlock’s eyes as he desperately fought against the urge to rut and spend himself against John’s upper thigh. John kissed him again as his hands moved to unbutton each tiny button which seemed to barely cling together across Sherlock’s thin chest. The music encouraged John’s hands to slip inside the fabric, his thumbs to caress the dusky pink nipples which hardened and caused Sherlock to shiver with need and arousal.

Sherlock’s head connected with the wall with a resounding thunk as he shakily exhaled and closed his eyes tightly. His brain was slow, thick like syrup as he tried to rationalise what was happening between them, he was bordering on a deduction when adjectives like warm _, wet, heat_ exploded in his mind and forced him to look down to where John was lapping and sucking on his nipples. Sherlock whimpered, looking away to ensure he didn’t embarrass himself by coming on the spot just from the view.

“So responsive” John groaned around the puckered nub “God, Sherlock you drive me utterly crazy”

“I-I apol-apologise” Sherlock stammered, swallowing awkwardly as John kissed down his pale, toned stomach until he reached his belt buckle which he opened swiftly and deftly.

John looked up at Sherlock, his eyes softening as he noticed how overwhelmed his friend was becoming, “It’s not something to apologise for” John smiled and stood, running a hand through frizzed curls before cupping the man’s cheek “It’s a good thing”

“That… That doesn’t sound like a good thing. Crazy conjures up thoughts of asylums and medical interventi--oh” his rambling was interrupted by John’s lips crushing against his, a passionate caress which deepened into a clash of tongues and lips, teeth, blood and saliva. John pulled away, giving a final sweep of his eyes around the room and deciding that it was completely safe, he thrust his hand into Sherlock’s trousers. The younger man gave a choked cry as his knees almost buckled at the sensation, his eyes rolled back as John’s weapon callused hands stroked and caressed his soaking wet skin.

“John… John… Oh god” Sherlock croaked, his hands grasping for purchase on anything he could hold which happened to be John’s shoulders. John smiled, nuzzling into the space between Sherlock’s jaw and shoulder as he flicked his wrist and rubbed his thumb across the leaking tip.

The sounds of the choir increased as the song reached its crescendo, Sherlock was barely aware of his surroundings and had to focus hard on John’s voice as he asked :“What are they singing about?”

It had been a long time since Sherlock translated Latin but he concentrated hard, a task almost impossible when John’s talented fingers slipped down to caress across Sherlock’s bollocks before wrapping themselves around the throbbing shaft once more.

“It’s… It’s… Oh god, John don’t stop I’m going to… oh” Sherlock cried, his voice drowned out by the choir as his entire body tensed and he tipped over the edge into his orgasm. John groaned, deep and low as he stroked Sherlock, uncaring that he was soaked up to the wrist with ejaculate and sweat. Sherlock hips gave a final, tiny thrust before he slumped to be trapped between the wall and John. The music had stopped for a moment allowing both men to listen to the panting breaths which was the only sound in the entire building it seemed.

“What was it?” John smiled, kissing Sherlock softly.

“The lord's prayer” Sherlock chuckled “I’m fairly certain that that’s frowned upon by the church”

“Probably” John giggled as he nuzzled his nose onto Sherlock’s cheek.

John removed his hand from Sherlock’s pants and reached for his handkerchief from his pocket, wiping his skin and offering it to his friend who grinned and shook his head “I rather think it’ll take more than that to get clean”

Sherlock tentatively reached for John’s still hard bulge which pressed against the placket of John’s jeans before stilling, his head turning to the side almost like a dog hearing a whistle.

“What is it?” John asked, suddenly going back into action mode.

“I really hope this isn’t a portent” Sherlock laughed, his giggle deep and slightly hysterical as he looked at John.

The music from the band finally became loud enough for John to hear and he strained to recognise the song before joining in with the giggles.

“Danse Macabre” Sherlock answered before John had even asked the question “I’m not sure I can stimulate you during this song”

“No. Definitely not. Let’s go home and I’ll let you stimulate me in front of Match of the Day” John laughed, kissing Sherlock sweetly before entwining their hands and walking towards the exit.


End file.
